


Honey Gaze-A Katakuri x Sanji smut Fanfic

by LawlessQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Fast paced smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Katakuri, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, Katakuri X Sanji Smut Fanfic, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Charlotte Katakuri, katakuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlessQ/pseuds/LawlessQ
Summary: Sanji Vinsmoke can feel it, those golden eyes looking at him. Staring at him and disturbing his peace. Why is it’s that he sees those beautiful eyes everywhere these days, in the corners of his eyes, the reflection of his soup, even in his dreams. He figures he’s just going crazy but what happens when he finally sees Katakuri looking at him for real? Can Sanji ever escape, that honeyed gaze and does he want to anymore?
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/ Sanji, Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Honey Gaze-A Katakuri x Sanji smut Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like I have a billion stories at this point and have not finished any of them but here’s another story of a strange and amazing ship. There is very little Sanji x Katakuri fanfics out there so again I decided to write one, I’m very much a writer for under dog pairings so hope you enjoy this one, excuse the terrible grammar and mistakes I’m lazy. Thanks cool cats. Comment if you would like this as more than a one shot.

He’s looking....

Looking at me? 

Sanji Vinsmokes eyebrow seemed to have a mind of its own dancing on his face as he tried to concentrate, but nothing was more puzzling than the fact that he felt as though he was being stared at.  
Sanji took a deep breath and thought to himself. 

No, no that’s impossible how could he be.. right Sa-

He allowed himself to look up, the frying pan in front of him reflecting none other than the smoldering honey colored gaze of Katakuri. 

Sanji slammed his knife down on the chopping board cursing when the wooden handle hit his thumb, the knife clattering against the counter top.  
“D-damnit!” 

His thumb throbbing in pain as he clutched his hand, suddenly cooling finger tips pressed to Sanjis hand holding it firmly, making a tremor run up the cooks spine. “O-Oh.”

Sanji looked at the man in question, Katakuri’s eyes were intently on Sanjis hands holding them still to inspect them, his face sinking into a solemn expression, but worse of all was how close he was all of a sudden.

The man basically cast a shadow on Sanji blocking out the light even when he was bent over.

It was very few chances that a sweets general from Big Moms, could be observed from up so close. His long eyelashes, that tender gaze, his strong nose line, the way his heavy lidded expression perfectly captured the mans expression and not least of all those cheek bones that could cut iron. 

Sanji felt like he was falling under the mans spell, sinking into the mans gorgeous features like Mochi, those hands gently caressing Sanji’s own leaving such a sharp minded man like in a stupor.

“Oh m-man what a face.” Sanji murmured out loud to himself, without thinking. 

“F-fuck I mean, um it’s not what....” 

Honey eyes suddenly blessed Sanji’s, whatever words he was going to say disappearing all together, underneath that stare it was all too encompassing. All too exposing, Sanji felt as though he was left open.

That hand stroking his thumb, as though he was the most precious man in the world it was rather all to much for Sanji.  
His embarrassment creeping up the back of his mind like ivy at being consoled like a blushing maiden over a beaten thumb. 

He let out a strangled laugh yanking his hand out of the larger mans (which he was sure was only because Katakuri let him) as he backed away towards the safety of his counter, but those golden orbs did not leave him even as he stuttered out excuses.  
“I-it’s not that bad, p-please.” 

Even to his own ears those excuses sounded half hearted. But Katakuri didn’t seem the least bit convinced following the man as he backed into the counter. His hands slamming down on either side of Sanji trapping him between the Counter and his large body. 

Sanji looked up at the man in fear cradling his own thumb in his arms, his breath hitching at being cornered by such a large man. His head tilting in question at the man before him. “Show me.” That baritone voice washed over him like liquid gold forcing the man to shut his eyes in response, the delicious body heat of Katakuri an excellent accompaniment to his husky voice.

“P-please.” He muttered swallowing his pride. His body shrinking back slightly like a mouse in a cage desperate not to touch any part of Katakuri because then he knew he would be lost to the bigger man, all it took was a caress of his hands and Sanji had been like putti in the mans hands. 

It felt like eons had passed between them, not a single breath dare to be dragged out. Sanjis felt like a fish in a barrel whenever it came to this man, it started off innocent, out of all the Sweets Generals Katakuri had been the quietest, never the less still intimidating. 

Sanji had liked the mans quiet disposition since it left him to his own thoughts. But soon he found those eyes looking at him wherever he went, he thought he was going crazy because they followed him everywhere, whether Katakuri was with him or not. Now stuck in this position with the Sweets General looking at none other than him so blatantly, it was like drowning in honey. 

The shifting of leather against skin was his only warning as a hand suddenly wrapped around Sanjis wrist and he was dragged forward his chest slamming into a muscular one, his eyes shot open in shock as he let out a shocked gasp.  
Warmth exploded in his chest, the contact was so shocking Sanji could barely breathe. 

Katakuris voice rumbling with a hint of danger. “Show. Me.” It was no longer a question but a demand. He was pressed so hardly into Katakuris body that there wasn’t even an inch of space between them, there was nowhere to run or to go he was trapped. Despite himself he felt something stir in his loins at being held against such a powerful figure, the leather of Katakuris jacket digging into Sanjis soft shirt. 

He could feel his face heating up as he imagined all sorts of things his mind had no business imagining, tumbling in sheets, the quiver of his back as he was pushed into a bed, that soft voice whispering praise into his ear. “Of f-fuck.” He whispered softly feeling something trickle in his boxers shamefully. His body might have liked those ideas a little too well, he tilted his body sideways to disguise it. 

Shame burned at his face, Katakuri none the wiser looked closer carefully expecting Sanjis reddened face. Those eyebrows furrowing in confusion and worry. He’s going to feel everything if he gets closer. Sanji could feel his mouth drying as those eyes drifted over his face and cheeks. “L-Let go...” Sanji muttered weakly. 

He felt like he was losing his mind, coming undone by just a hard chest and a hand. A face flashed in his eyes it was Straw-hat, Luffy would be ashamed of me. 

Embarrassment turned to anger suddenly, who was this man to man-handle Sanji, a sworn enemy and a Sweets General, the very force that was making him marry, treating him as though he was a doll, tossing him around as he seen fit, the mess that had started in Sanjis boxers fueling his anger. 

Fire burned in his eyes as he felt his resolve running in his veins. “I said let go you Mochi bastard.” He roared as he started struggling, his other hand pawing and smacking at that chest but it as like moving a tree, the more he struggled the tighter Katakuris hand was around his wrist.

Sanji lifted his knee up and slammed it into Katakuris hard abdominal muscles which seemed to dig into Sanjis body. But all that came from that effort was a grunt on Katakuris behalf. The more he struggled the more his body hurt, his knees felt like they were on fire after ramming into Katakuri at this close a distance he couldn’t get the force behind it he needed, sweat trickled down the cooks back. 

But he needed to fight, he needed to fight or he would be swallowed up by this intimidating mans pace, he roared trying to let it all out in his fists and knees his hand ramming into that wall of flesh. The more it hurt the more frenzied he became drowning in his own emotions, shame, lust, fear, need, excitement, anger. 

He winced as he smacks his hand on a strange angle on Katakuris chest. Suddenly he was lifted off his feet both his back smacking into the top cupboard above the counter his wrists pinned to it. 

Even though he shook and kicked a voice suddenly erupted from the quiet man in front of him, pots and pans smashing off the shelf, but Sanji didn’t care even as a pot skidded against his cheek making it sting with pain.

“Sanji stop!” The cook stilled his eyes widening as he looked at the Sweets General. From the moment he had arrived it had been, Vinsmoke this and Vinsmoke that. A never ending tirade, a reminder of his real family heritage and it had been like whips against his consciousness. 

But just saying that name...was like a balm for the soul. Sanjis breathe was ragged his wrist and body hurt as he stilled. He could only glare daggers at this man. But he only got concern which lit in the sweets generals eyes in return. “You’re hurt.” The sweets general muttered. 

He’s going to pity me up until my last moments, despair burst into his chest, melancholy anger. His eyes glazed over with tired anger. “S-shut up...” He muttered weakly. The General was so close his face an inch away from Sanji as though he was trying to figure the man out, those inquisitive eyes running over Sanjis determined face. 

Their breathing a mess as they exchanged breath between each other soaking in the others face. 

“I will never stop fighting you damnit, do you hear m-“ 

Whatever was between them burst like a balloon, Sanjis voice was muffled as warm lips collided onto his, Katakuri yanking his scarf down. “Mmmmph!” His nose mashed into the side of Katakuris cheek, gold eyes marring poor Sanjis who could only let out a squeak in protest, the kiss was lite and delicious as though Katakuri was sampling the poor cook like he was a bread basket. 

His strong mouth parting against Sanjis lips his hand like shackles on Sanjis wrist, Sanji felt too shocked to move, this strong powerful creature. It felt like all the breath in him was sucked out. 

His lips was let go with a wet pop as he was finally allowed to breathe again. His legs shaky as his feet was placed back on the kitchen floor, his hands free Katakuri letting him go as he stumbled catching himself on the counter staring up at the Sweets General in shock. 

His lips wet, his tongue felt thick and heavy and the kitchen was as quiet as a mouse save for his breathless panting. 

He managed to only whimper out a soft “Why?” 

The question hanging in the air, his arms trembling to hold themselves upwards clinging to the counter. Katakuri pulled a jelly bean out of his jacket and started flipping it while looking at the cook inquisitively. 

“Because you want me.”... 

Those words like an axe on Sanjis conscience..Ah...he knew all along thought Sanji, shame boiled in his gut as his head hung low, his wheat colored hair hiding his shame his arms trembling and struggling to hold him up. But the next sentence that came truly left the cook speechless.

“....As much as I want you” Katakuri finished. 

Those words alone made something snap inside of Sanji as his gaze locked onto the General, he saw rawness, honesty, fear of rejection. Despite being his enemy, despite Sanji needing to fight this despite it all...Sanji found himself lunging at the self conscious man wrapping his arms around the big mans neck , his fingers curling now into Katakuri’s scarf surprising him as he dropped his jelly bean.

The cook slashing his mouth against him desperately, kissing him like he was the last man in earth, a strangled sound coming from the mans throat and vibrating against Sanjis chest, it took a singular second for Katakuri to respond, a lovely groan coming from him.

Strong hands dug into the back of his golden locks tugging at them and wrapping around his thin waist, forcing them so close together their limbs entangled in an embrace. Sanji whimpered his cock betraying his pleasure and heavily pressing into the bigger man, his embarrassment making his stomach crawl at being so obviously turns on, that’s when he heard a pleased grunt as Katakuri thrust against him. 

He could feel it, feel if throbbing against his stomach Katakuris answering need, heavy and thick in his pants, it was intoxicating like a good malt whiskey burning in Sanjis head, a gentle tongue licking at Sanjis lips begging for embrace. 

Sanji quivered underneath the man and did all he could do in this situation. His lips parting hesitantly, Katakuris tongue plunged into the cooks like a starving man. Sanji could taste every inch of Katakuri he tasted like cinnamon, doughnuts, vanilla sugar with just the right amount of hints of cardamom to give him a rich well rounded flavor. 

But his favorite flavour of all outshone the rest and it was just the pure taste of Katakuri. It was addictive, Sanji couldn’t get enough if he tried, he licked at the man, nipping and kissing at him like he was an oasis in a desert. 

Losing himself to his needs. Katakuris strong shoulders seemed to tremor underneath the hands of Sanji, his big strong frame weak against Sanjis caress and Sanji touched him like he couldn’t get enough of him, it had been far too long since he had been touched. 

Sanji ached for him, needed him, wanted him. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, Suddenly Sanjis eyes snapped open as reality hit him like a brick to the face. In his laps of judgement he was indeed making out with one of the most dangerous men on the planet who currently had his tongue rammed down Sanjis throat. 

What the fuck am I doing! He tried pushing at those strong shoulders but the man didn’t budge and in response just forcefully dragged his tongue further down Sanjis throat almost making him gag. “F-fuck he’s a good kisser.” 

Sanji fought against the wave of pleasure that slammed into his guts, but every twist of Katakuris lips, caress of his hands on the cooks back and large sweeping tongue dragged Sanji under sinking into sin and desire. 

His pushing became caresses, his struggling grinding and his harsh words gentle sounds to be kissed away he was fighting a losing battle. By the time Katakuri pulled away Sanji was almost a puddle of goo, his legs gave out and he would have fell flat on his face if the man wasn’t holding him up. He was dazed and confused. 

Katakuri was no better, his hair was a mess from Sanji running his fingers through it, there was a sheen of sweat coating his chest and forehead and he looked as lost as Sanji did. 

His hoarse voice betraying his pure desperation “Come to my bed, Sanji.” 

Sanji starred at this man, this terrible man, this dangerous man, a man whose hands could crush bone like powder but instead he used it to caress the cooks injured thumb. A voice that could command whole armies yet asked Sanji permission to bed him so gently. A ability that could see the future yet he’d only sit and wait patiently for Sanji’s answer, like a shy school boy with his first crush. He couldn’t help himself or no longer deny it, if he didn’t have him he felt like his heart would give out. 

How could an enemy of his act so tender?

He could see that antsy expression in Katakuris eyes the more quiet the cook stayed, this massive man who seemed a cocktail of emotions, nervous, hopeful, scared, and all for him.  
He placed a calming hand on Katakuris cheek who shuddered in contact, the Sweets Generals own hand placing over his warming the cooks finger tips. His expression heavy lidded.

“Yes.” Sanji rasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please.  
> The song that inspired this chapter was  
> Kiss Me -By Sixpence.  
> Am extremely cute song.  
> P.S This fanfic ended up being a lot freaking longer than I planned LOL.


End file.
